The Long Road Home
by Pan-chan Breifs
Summary: Pan and Trunks, 3 years have passed since Pan ran away from all that she knew now she has to make some life changing decissions. Some chapters are short but they get better. R & R please. It isn't pg-13 right now but it will get there just give it time.
1. Default Chapter

The Long Road Home  
By: Pan-chan Briefs  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Pan bit her bottom lip as she looked out at the horizon. She hadn't thought about him and the others in so long. She didn't even know what made her think of them and especially him now. She felt the tears forming in her eyes as she thought back to three years ago.  
  
* Flashback *  
"Trunks can I talk to you for a minute," pan said shyly "Sure Pan-Chan," Trunks said as he playfully hit at her, "What do you wanna talk about?" "Well, you see it's like this Trunks. Well, umm I... I love you," she said quickly as she looked to the ground. "What," Trunks said as he backed away. "You Don't even know what love is Pan, how could you possibly love me," he said in a harsh and mean tone. "But I do, I know I do. Just give me a chance to prove it," Pan said as she reached for Trunks. Trunks slapped her hand away hard as he scorned her; "You have got to be kidding. Go on leave me alone you are so childish sometimes Pan." Pan's eyes filled with tears as she simply said "Goodbye" and flew off.   
When she reached her house she packed her bags. She knew she could no longer stay here. She wrote her parents a quick note telling them not to worry and flew out the window heading to where ever the wind led her. She left everyone behind that she knew and cared for.   
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
She knew it was time to go home. She had to stop running and face all of her fears and problems. She had to face him and prove that she is the stronger one now. Pan sighed as the sun set below the horizon. "Well, I am coming home, ready or not."  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Author notes: So what do you think so far!? Well it will get better I promise please keep reading and if you ever have any suggestions just let me know I will take anything into consideration! Thanks! See you later! Please review! Buh bye!  
  



	2. chapter 1

****

The Long Road Home

By: Pan-chan Briefs

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z or any of the characters. I think I forgot the disclaimer on the first one so here it is for both! Sorry don't sue me!! PLEASE!

Chapter 1

"She's coming home," Videl shouted, "My baby is coming home!" Tears were now running down Videl's cheeks. It's been so long since I've seen her she thought as she hung up the phone. Gohan smiled at his wife. "Finally we will all be a family again," he said as he hugged his wife and wiped away her tears. "When is she coming home," he asked sweetly. "She comes home next week." Videl went back to fixing lunch and Gohan went outside to find Goten to train.

**** 

Pan hung up the phone and looked in the mirror. I wonder if I will be the same girl that they all remember, she wondered to herself. She got up and started getting ready for her lunch date with Phillipe.

****

"She's really coming home," Bra screamed excitedly. "When," she asked her mother. "Well, Videl said next week." Trunks walked into the room and smiled. "What's all the noise for," he asked. "Pan's coming home next week," Bra shouted excitedly. Trunks froze. His heart started beating faster and faster. That one name, that one sentence caught him off guard. He snapped out of his daze and looked at his sister. "That's nice," he said acting like it didn't bother him. "Well, I need to go," he said. "Bye mom, bye Bra." Trunks walked out the door and took off into flight he had to get away and think for a while. So she is coming back, he thought to himself, after all this time.

End Chapter 1

Author notes: sorry so short but I wanna make certain chapters long and certain chapters short. I don't wanna give too many things away at one time. See ya soon and please review! Thanks! Now to give my fingers and mind a break! _ ZzZzZz


	3. chapter 2

****

The Long Road Home

By: Pan-chan Briefs

Chapter 2

Pan and Phillipe boarded the airplane holding hands. Phillipe had agreed to go with her to meet her family and friends. She thought that since they had been dating for six months now, that he might as well meet everyone. Pan's stomach was turning flips and she felt like that she was gonna throw up before she got home. Her parents and friends were supposed to meet her and Phillipe at the airport to pick them up. She put on a nice outfit to impress everyone. She was wearing a black skirt that was long with slits up both sides, and a nice blue shirt that accented her body shape nicely. She was also wearing a little bit of makeup. The flight seemed to last forever but they had finally reached the airport where she would reunite with her family and friends. Phillipe took her friends as he and her exited the airplane. She smiled up at him and looked for her family. Finally she spotted her family and friends; everyone was there but him. Should she be glad or upset? She ran to her mother and father and hugged them with all of her strength. Tears were rolling down her and her mother's faces. Next in line for a hug was her uncle Goten, then came her grandmother ChiChi, then the entire Briefs family except for Vegeta he just smiled at her and waved. Everyone had greeted her except for him, "Trunks," her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Bulma yelling for her late son. Pan got nervous as soon as she saw his face. "Sorry mom I couldn't find a place to park the car," he said as he ran up to the rest of the group. He looked at Pan and he smiled at her. "Hello Pan-chan," he said. It had been so long since he called her that. "Oh my," she said as she remembered Phillipe, "Everyone this is my boyfriend Phillipe." Phillipe smiled at everyone and said hello. Suddenly Trunks' smile left his face, it was replaced by a scowl, he was thankful that nobody was looking at him. "Well shall we go home everyone," Bulma asked cheerfully. "Sure," Pan said as Phillipe took her hand again and they all walked to the Briefs' capsule van. 

End Chapter 2

Author notes: sorry this was another short one but I promise that the next will be longer and better! Please review and let me know what you think so far on the story! Trust me it will get lots better! It will eventually get better at the trunks and pan romance! SEE YA LATER!


	4. chapter 3

The Long Road Home  
Chapter 3  
By: Pan-Chan Breifs  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, or any of the other characters. I do own Phillipe though, he doesn't bring any money but hey oh well you deal with what you got. :) Oh well, please don't sue me I spent the last of my money on prom stuff so I am poor now. Just enjoy the fic and PLEASE, PERDY (sorry I am so southern) PLEASE, with sugar and strawberries (cherries get old) on top.  
  
  
  
Pan sat in the backseat holding Phillipe's hand. Everyone was filling her in on the last three years that she had missed. Everyone was all smiles and were asking Pan a million questions. Pan was trying to pay attention to the others but she couldn't stop thinking about Trunks.   
  
She kept seeing his smile in her mind and then seeing the smile fade, as soon as Phillipe came into the picture. Was he actually jealous? Was Trunks Breifs, actually jealous that another guy had the right to hold Pan's hand and be at her side whenever he wanted? No, it was impossible. Trunks made it clear three years ago that Pan was just an "immature child" that didn't know what love was.   
  
"So Pan, what exactly made you decide to go to Paris, France?" Bulma asked pan. "Pan, Pan, are you listening Pan-Chan?" Pan snapped out of her thoughts to answer Bulma's questioned. A small blush made itself present on Pan's cheeks. She was embarrassed that she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't even listening to the others. "Well, I thought that it was just the perfect place to be. I mean things were so peaceful there. Everyone that I saw was happy and I had read so many good things about France," Pan said answering Bulma's question.  
  
"That makes since," Bulma said as she smiled at Pan from the front seat. Trunks sat in silence as he drove the van. Pan looked into the mirror and saw trunks looking at her. She quickly looked away and then heard Vegeta speak up. "So brat, how long have you and this, guy, been dating?" Pan noticed the look that Trunks gave her from the front seat.   
  
"Well, we have been dating six months," she said as she smiled at Phillipe. She felt so awful for thinking about Trunks so much. Pan thought that she was truly over her   
"childhood crush" as many had called it. She knew it was more than that, but when she had met Phillipe he had made things great for Pan. He made her feel loved and wanted for her just being herself. If she was so happy and in love with him then why was she suddenly having second thoughts about the past six months.  
  
"Six months, that is a long time for a brat and a mere weakling to be together," Vegeta said reluctantly. He was one of the very few, well actually two people, that knew that Pan and Trunks were meant to be together. Goku knew too. He wasn't happy about being related to that moron, but he would rather be related to an air-headed saiyan, than a human any day. He got more than enough human relatives on Bulma's side. Plus her mom was sweet but she truly was dense.   
  
The rest of the car ride went rather well, with more questions and more discussion on plans.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Finally, the Breif's family dropped off Pan and her family at her house. She was relieved to be away from all of the questions.   
  
The house looked the same and it brought back so many old memories of when she was younger. She smiled as everyone helped her with her stuff and she and the others went inside.   
  
Pan took her stuff to her room and sat it on the floor. She flopped down on her bed. It felt so familiar to do that. She remembered she used to always do that after sparring or after a long bad day at school.  
  
She smiled as she looked at all the pictures and posters on her wall. "Well, I guess I better go see what the others are doing."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks went straight to his room without talking to anyone. "Trunks, honey are you feeling ok," Bulma asked. Trunks walked right by her. Bra giggled and said, "Don't worry mom, I think seeing Pan after all this time really has him shaken up. I mean you remember what happened the last time that they had seen each other. I think he has finally realized his feelings for her aren't just a crush that they really do mean something."  
  
* * * *  
  
Trunks lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He didn't understand all the feelings that were going through his head, jealousy, sadness, regret, frustration, and even attraction. Trunks had to admit that she looked great, actually awesome now that she had grown up. He had to admit that he looked awesome three years ago. Trunks mentally slapped himself again for the ump-teenth time since three years ago. He couldn't believe that he had done that to pan, and put her through all that pain when he wanted nothing more than to just kiss her and tell her that he had cared about her. He knew he couldn't though, she was still so young and still needed to grow and learn on her own. He didn't want to ruin her life and cause her pain.   
  
He knew that he had still caused her pain but not as much as he thought he would. It had been tough for him too and he had wondered where she was and what she was doing for the past three years.  
  
Trunks sighed in frustration, "What am I going to do? Oh, and another thing who does this Phillipe guy think he is. Looks like I will have to do something about all of this." Trunks got that all to famous Vegeta smirk on his face and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep.  
  
Authors notes: SEE I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LONGER! Hehe, well there it is chapter 3. I hope that you enjoy it and I have enjoyed the comments that I have received. By the way just as a note. I am not trying to make this fic so realistic. I know that the gang could have sensed pan's power but hey this is just for entertainments so just enjoy it. Besides look how long Krillen and Gohan hid on Namek, and they ruined that by showing themselves, lol. Oh well I hope you enjoy the next chapter will be out soon!  



End file.
